


Through The Years

by Whambam06



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whambam06/pseuds/Whambam06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl's viewpoint of her and Charlie through the years until currently in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

2008  
Charlie and I have always talked about having bad days, some days on the ice where you just can’t seem to do anything right. As we headed out to do our program for Skate Canada I could tell something was wrong with him. When we started the program it was all going well until I saw him fall. When we struck our final pose I could feel the tension and anger radiating off of Charlie. While we skated back Charlie looked at me and said “Meryl I am so sorry I fell 3 times, I have no idea what happened to me.” I am shocked right now I couldn’t believe this just happened we rehearsed this program a million times. Both of us went to the kiss and cry to await our scores and I could feel Charlie looking at me with his sad eyes and I knew he wanted me to forgive him. We got the scores and we didn’t do as bad as I thought we were going to do.  
After the scores he practically ran out of the box and I went to go find him. Finally after 20 minutes of searching I was giving up when I went outside to get some air. I found him out there pounding at the wall and cursing. I told him Charlie please stop you don’t need to damage your hands please stop. Then I tried to pull him away from the wall and he pinned me against it and with an animalistic look he stared me straight in the face, his hot breath whispered in my ear “Meryl I’m so sorry about this let me make it up to you” He leaned into kiss me and when our lips touched I felt a rush of electricity. He slid his hands down my body and I moaned into his mouth and he swallowed it up. Then he slid his hand under my skirt and I felt like I was going to explode from pleasure when we heard the sound of the door opening.  
Charlie and I jumped away from each other like we were both shocked. Rivals Tessa and Scott came strolling outside laughing. I was hoping they could tell by the guilty looks on our faces what we had just done. Charlie looked at me with his sad but lustful eyes and he ran inside. I had no idea what to do considering I was just about to cross a huge line with my skating partner of 11 years. What would have done if we had crossed that line, would we be finished? Tons of thoughts when threw my mind at this point. As I went inside I saw Charlie hurrying to put his skates away and run away from me. Was I really that horrible? My own skating partner couldn’t even look at me. He left to go back to the hotel wordless and without even a glance in my direction. I went back to the hotel with my stomach in knots; we went from best friends, to about to cross a dangerous line, to him ignoring me. That night before I went to sleep my last thought of how we were going to perform tomorrow.  
This morning I went to breakfast before heading to the rink and we sat together in silence and all I could think was we shouldn’t have done this now everything is going to be different. Charlie then said “Meryl I am sorry for the way I acted and the way I took advantage of you.” In my head all I could think was I wanted it probably more than you did. Don’t be sorry I loved every minute of it. I told him that it was okay partners are there for us to lean on and he told me that we can pretend it didn’t happen. That day we went out to do our free dance and I thought we were going to do terrible. I was so nervous I didn’t want him to do bad and get angry at me and all I could do was worry we screwed up everything last night. But we did great we even got 1st place. I felt such a rush and I knew we were going to celebrate tonight.  
We both were so happy we went out to this local bar and started dancing together. When I’m near Charlie I just feel certain electricity about me, I feel like he is the other half to my whole. As usual when girls tried to get with him I got jealous and he felt the same when guys tried to get with me. We finished off the night and went back to the hotel. When we got there I was drunk and horny I really wanted something to happen between us. But Charlie acted like a complete gentlemen and took me to my room and put me in my bed. The next day I awoke with a horrible headache but I was glad nothing happened while I was not fully able to process it. That year we went to many competitions we lost some we won some, but me and Charlie acted like nothing was different we went back to being best friends. It’s easier to pretend nothings different between us when I have a guy in my life. Hopefully next year will be different its New Year’s Eve and I can’t wait till 2009.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's viewpoint of 2009 and he gets a little jealous...

2009  
This the year things went on a rough patch for me and Meryl. The problem came in a brawny 5’11 baseball player and his name was Tyler. We had just finished with our season and I and Meryl were coming back from a two week vacation to rest. I had gone to Maui, while there I met quite a few beautiful girls but none of them were Meryl. She had gone to Greece and Italy to see a little bit of where her heritage had come from; she returned a week before me because her college final required her too. Apparently when she went to take her Italian final a guy named Tyler was there making up a paper and he was very interested in her. I feel as if she wouldn’t have told me until later in the relationship, if he didn’t show up at practice our first day back.  
We had just begun our stretching off ice when she grabbed my arm and said “Charlie please don’t be mad but I have to tell you something” The first thing that ran through my head was she doesn’t want to skate with me anymore what am I going to de we’ve been together 12 years. She started off the story by saying “I met this really great guy…” She began to tell me how he waited for her to finish her test and it was almost 2 hours just so he could talk to her. In my head I thought Meryl any guy would wait for you since you’re just that amazing. They went out to dinner that night and it went perfect he was a gentleman and he even kissed her goodnight. The next day he surprised her by taking her to see the play in town and she was completely smitten by him. Apparently they had spent almost every day together exchanging laughs, good times, and kisses, I was not happy with this. Since they had been together every day Tyler decided it could still work if he came to the rink to watch her then they could leave together.  
Meryl had gotten up to greet him, and he was welcomed with a kiss. I would rather not watch this so I got up and went to go put my skates on. That day at practice I was mainly quiet and withdrawn and Meryl could sense something was wrong. She told me “Charlie just because I have boyfriend now doesn’t mean I’m going to forget about our friendship, I’ll always be there for you and I know you’ll be there for me because best friends don’t forget about each other.” I left there feeling pretty good about how solid we were and how nothing was going to change even though Meryl had a guy in her life. For the next few weeks everything was semi normal, we would practice and Meryl would cut out to call Tyler or leave early to meet him. But other that we were still great friends we always had one night a week when we watched movies together. It wasn’t until our first evaluation of the year till I notice just how serious Tyler and Meryl were. He came to champs camp with her, the camp where officials told us what we could do better, and only the married couples ever came together.   
He rooted her on the whole season that year and since it was an Olympic year there were twice as many competition. In my mind I just tried to focus out that Tyler wasn’t the competition Tessa and Scott were. It mostly worked until I would see Meryl and Tyler off-ice together laughing having a great time, it would send a pain to my chest whenever I saw them hug or kiss. In December that year Meryl kept asking me why I was so distant and of course I couldn’t tell her it would ruin everything. So I kept it to myself all well knowing I was distancing myself from her so I could be miserable.  
All of a sudden I was awakened from my sleep to my phone beeping and buzzing loudly I had missed 4 calls from Meryl; my first instinct was something had gone wrong. She called again and when I picked up with a hello all I could hear with her sobbing was “Charlie, I need you, Tyler left me” With those words I jumped outta bed and threw on a t shirt and shorts and rushed to drive over to her sorority house. When I got there I could see she was outside crying, come on Meryl it was 20 degrees out, I ran and scooped her up and took her inside. I just let her cry on my chest I knew she would tell me the story later. After a good 2 hours of hysterically crying she finally was ready to tell me what had happened.   
“Me and Tyler were going together so well, and after all these months we had finally taken the next step and had sex” Hearing her say that was like a dagger to my chest.   
“That was about three weeks ago, so we were having sex and one time I thought I might be pregnant and he totally freaked out. I wasn’t thankfully buy he couldn’t get over the fact I could’ve been. He had been acting weird not calling me, and avoiding me. Today he finally came over and told me he couldn’t do this anymore he had found someone else. Charlie I was devastated he was the first guy I ever had sex with. I think I loved him” She finished that last sentence with a cry. I comforted her told her everything was going to be okay, she leaned on my shoulder until she finally fell asleep.  
When she fell asleep in tucked her in under her covers and left I had a mission I was gping to find Tyler. I arrived at his frat house to see a huge party going on, how could he party when Meryl was hurt. What an asshole. I marched straight up to his room and went in to see a girl; I walked over to his bed and punched him straight in the jaw.   
The next day at practice Meryl asked me why I left her in the middle of the night then saw my hand and goes “Oh Charlie please tell me you didn’t” I told her in a firm voice “Meryl I stick up for the ones I care about and you’re on the top of that list”   
I still couldn’t believe he would dump her just a month before the Olympics. Heading there I feel as if me and Meryl have grown closer and I was so glad for that. 2009 ended with us closer than ever and I couldn’t wait t see what 2010 and the Olympics would bring us.


End file.
